Rikkai's Most Dramatic Truth or Dare Game
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: The Rikkai boys were playing Truth or Dare, and a certain someone's dare turned everything dramatic. [Various, but I'd like to put it as SanaYuki]


**Rikkai's Most Dramatic Truth or Dare Game**

**Written by:** Ulat Bulu

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** NiouYagyuu, and hints of YukiKiri and SanaYuki.

**Disclaimer:** PoT doesn't belong to me.

**Author's note:** Purely random.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, a perfect day for tennis practice. Yukimura have always loved such weather. Normally he would be out on the court playing Sanada a match. But today was different. Today he was confined to a hospital room for the second time in a month after suddenly collapsing during practice. It was a common thing for the regulars, so nobody was shocked although they were undeniably worried. It was a relief to know Yukimura was only exhausted this time. His operation was a success, but the pressure for the next tournament pushed the blue-haired captain to his limit.

The pale looking boy was sitting on the bed with all the regulars surrounding his bed. Niou was leaning on Yagyuu, Marui was blowing his gum next to Jackal, Yanagi was sitting on the chair besides Sanada, and little Akaya was leisurely sprawled on the bed, occupying almost half of the space that should have been Yukimura's. The boys were playing truth or dare out of pure boredom. And poor Sanada was the victim this time.

"Sanada, truth or dare?" Niou asked.

"Truth."

"A-ah, you're so boring, fukubuchou-san." he sneered. "Every time we play this game, you always choose truth. What, no guts for dare?"

"Niou-kun, shut up." Yagyuu scolded. "And could you please stop leaning on me? I'm not a pole for you to lean on."

"Why so edgy, Yagyuu_-kun_? Because I kissed you just now? I was just doing what Akaya told me since I chose dare." Niou teased, making Akaya laugh in glee and Yagyuu to frown.

"Fukubuchou, you're a chicken!" the youngest pointed at him and laughed out loud.

"I'm neither gutless nor a chicken!" Sanada barked.

"Then prove it." the silverhair said challengingly.

"Yeah, prove it! Prove it!" Akaya added in delight. He specially loved 'Truth or Dare' game since he could make fun of people however he likes, including Sanada whom he wanted to make fun of a long, _long_ time ago. More so than you can imagine.

"Fine! Dare, it is!" Sanada replied in frustration.

"Kiss Niou-sempai!"

Okay, so now everybody literally turned to stare at Akaya, since he's the only one who needs the suffix to address his seniors.

"If I remember correctly, it is _my_ turn now? Not _yours_?" Niou said sardonically.

"It's okay! I want him to kiss you!"

"Akaya, that wouldn't be fair. It's Niou's turn now." Jackal said.

"Yeah, you whiny baby. It wouldn't be fair." Marui added as another bubbled popped from his mouth.

"I don't care! I want Sanada-fukubuchou to kiss Niou-sempai!" the second year said persistently, putting up a pout that nobody—except Sanada, Niou and Marui—could resist. He usually got his way if he just continued being persistent—and pout non-stop, that is.

Sanada was trying his best to remain on his seat and not to charge towards Akaya like a mad bull and kill him. He couldn't risk Yukimura hating him for murdering his precious baby boy.

"Why do you want Sanada to kiss Niou-kun, Akaya?" Yagyuu, who had been quiet all the while, suddenly asked.

"Because I want him to!" he said again with another pout.

Yukimura just chuckled, earning a glare from Sanada.

"And is there any particular reason why you wanted him to do that?" Yagyuu asked again.

"Nothing! I just want to embarrass him!"

By now, Sanada was shaking. He really wanted to haul at Akaya and strangle the boy. Unfortunately, Yukimura and Yanagi seemed to sense his murderous aura. The sick boy was looking at him with a smile that says "Don't you dare", and the dataman was already holding him by the hand if he, by any chance, launched himself at Akaya.

"Hiroshi, are you jealous someone else is going to kiss me?" Niou asked and raised an eyebrow, eyes glinting with something that could only pass for mischief.

"No. Why would I?" Yagyuu retorted, pushing up his glasses in the process.

"Aww, look who's jealous." Marui teased.

"I'm not jealous, Marui-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you."

"Yagyuu-sempai's jealous!! He's jealous because his boyfriend is going to be kissed by another person!!!" Akaya added and laughed again.

Yagyuu took a deep breath and turned to Niou, who was playing with his hair.

"Niou-kun, would it be alright if I take your chance this time?" he asked.

"Sure thing, baby. You know I'd give anything for ya." Niou answered huskily and ran a hand down the bespectacled boy's neck.

"Ugh. Somebody get me out of here." Marui said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Sanada, instead of kissing Niou-kun, I want you to kiss Yukimura."

Jackal and Marui gasped simultaneously, Niou gave a catcall, Yanagi was madly scribbling on his notebook, and Yukimura was just smiling like always while the victim… paled.

Oh, we forgot about little Akaya! Well, let's just say he literally threw himself in front of Yukimura, arms stretched and all, screaming 'no' for all he's worth.

"Nobody kisses Yukimura-buchou!!! _Nobody_!!!" the second year screamed dramatically.

"Akaya, it's just a game." Yukimura said spontaneously. "Sanada is just going to kiss me on the cheek."

"Oh no, he's going to kiss you on the _lips_." Niou sneered.

Sanada, who was already pale, turned even paler if that's possible.

"How interesting." Yanagi muttered beside him.

"T-This is the silliest thing I've ever come across in my life. I'm not doing it." Sanada finally managed to voice out his disapproval.

"Oh, come on, Sanada. Don't spoil the game." Marui protested.

"I knew it! You're a coward, Sanada." Niou taunted. "If you want to back off, it's alright. But that just makes you a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Sanada retaliated.

"Then kiss him."

"Fine! Just… Just a quick one!" Sanada said frustratedly. "Akaya, move."

"Noooooooo!!! Nobody kisses buchou!!!" he wailed despairingly.

Behind Akaya, Yukimura pretty much looked like he enjoyed himself.

"Akaya won't move, so I can't kiss Yukimura. Can we move on now?" Sanada said desperately.

"No, no. I'll remove Aka-chan for you." the silverhair said and got up from his seat. He grabbed the second year—who didn't notice him since he was busy protecting his buchou from evil Sanada—and lifted him off the bed. "Come on, baby boy. Let's watch something interesting. It's a rare opportunity, you know."

"Nooooooooo!!! Buchou, run!!! _Run_!!!" Akaya wailed.

Yukimura couldn't help but laugh, and that was when Sanada smacked his lips on his, successfully making him stopped laughing and froze on the spot. Sanada's lips were surprisingly soft, and Yukimura found himself liking how it felt against his lips. A sudden scream made him turned his head.

Akaya was trashing wildly in Niou's arms, lower lip quivering like as if he was about to cry. Niou let him go, and the younger boy quickly ran out of the room while screaming his head off. The last thing Yukimura heard from him was "I hate you, buchou!!!"

"Wow, this has been the most interesting and dramatic 'Truth or Dare' game we've ever had, hasn't it, Jackal?" Marui asked as he and Jackal observed the drama queen running out of the room.

"Yeah, it is, Bunta." Jackal answered. "Don't you think Yagyuu's getting a little bit more evil since he and Niou got together?" he added in a whisper.

"Actually, yes. They're two people you don't want to mess with. Yagyuu may look soft on the outside, but he just made Aka-chan cry, didn't he?"

Suddenly, Yagyuu, who had been quiet yet again, turned his head to Marui. The redhair jumped and quickly feigned laugh.

"That was awesome, wasn't it, Jackal?!" he said fakely and slapped Jackal's shoulder.

"It… It is." Jackal said cautiously and mimicked Marui laughing fakely.

Yagyuu smiled and his glasses glinted in the sunlight streaming through the window.

* * *

Nobody messes with Yagyuu!! Lol

Reviews please! Thanks heaps!


End file.
